Go Figure
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: Little Miss Calm and Collected turns out to be pretty insecure after eavesdropping on a conversation. Steelshipping, some OOC. PS Hun is female in the English version! Just in case anyone wanted to gripe about that to me.


It was unusually quiet in Team Rocket HQ. It was never this quiet, EVER. Hun, of course, blamed that on the lower agents. Every last one of the field agents was a gossiper and talked incessantly. Personally, she didn't care whether or not Domino slapped Mondo yesterday; she just wanted to finish her work properly.

She rose from her bed and began to walk down the hallway in search of something to do. Suddenly, loud whispers caught her attention. She rolled her eyes. Probably more grunts. But her curiosity got the better of her and she pressed her ear against the door to the locker rooms.

"...and what about Hun? She is so flat."

Hun staggered back in shock. She quickly replaced her ear on the door.

Another girl hummed in agreement. "Yeah. I kinda feel sorry for her. She'll never get a guy with a pathetic figure like that. Sure, she's smart, but I don't think that even comes close to making up for it."

The first girl clicked her tongue. "She pretty much looks like a guy, you know," she declared, "even her eyes."

"She's not attractive at all. I wonder if she'll ever find someone who'll love her even though she's so ugly."

Hun took a few steps back, then turned and bolted toward her room. She slammed the door and fell against it, barely able to hold in the tears threatening to fall.

Finally she couldn't hold it in any longer and she burst into tears, sobbing loudly. She threw herself on her bed, pulling off her jacket and curling into a ball.

She knew they were right.

She hated the way she looked. She didn't have a figure at all, and she had a very forgettable face. She had been self-conscious and insecure ever since her teenage years, when she was bullied and looked down on by the populars.

Hun wailed and ran her fingers through her hair. She had so much tension that she needed to release, but she didn't want to, for fear of disturbing someone. She clutched her sides anxiously.*

After a moment, she heard a click and the door opened. Attila. She sat up quickly and dropped her head.

"Hey, Hun," the blond exclaimed cheerfully. The white haired girl just nodded.

Sensing her unease, he grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" She wriggled out of his grip and buried her head in her knees.

He hardened. "Hun," he said sharply, and she hesitantly turned around, her head still down. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and though she had stopped crying the moment he entered the room, the tear stains on her face were clearly visible.

Because he wasn't all that dense, he realized what was bothering her and he softened. "Not this again," he remarked gently, reaching out to touch her arm and jerking back when she flinched away. "Was it the gossip girls?"

Hun nodded, curling in tighter. Attila was filled with sympathy.

Hun squeaked in alarm when Attila grabbed her in his embrace, hugging her tightly. She stiffened as he drank in her scent. She smelled like lavender. "Atti-"

"You're never alone, you know."

Hun froze, stunned. Attila continued, "You always try to isolate yourself and break off from everyone. You turn away from comfort when you get hurt, and you have to try to endure problems on your own." Hun winced, knowing it was true.

"Stop it."

Her eyes widened at his sharp tone. "Stop thinking you can handle everything all by yourself," he chastised her, and tears began to fall again. "Because you're not alone anymore. I'll always be here for you."

Hun sobbed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and they sat in their embrace.

Once she finished crying herself out, she removed her arms and leaned back, staring at her feet. She surprised Attila. "I really want to be beautiful."

He laughed. Hun growled and glared at him. "What's so funny?"

Attila grinned playfully. "You're already beautiful!"

Hun smiled softly, and tucked her hair behind her ear. She stood up from the bed, and before she left the room, she paused. Then she gave Attila a quick peck on the cheek and hurried out the door.

Attila smiled softly and shook his head. "What am I ever gonna do with that finicky girl?" He sighed to himself.

On the other side of the door, Hun went about her work again, humming, her heart racing.

...

*These are all anxious mannerisms caused by pressure(the things surrounding the asterisk).

A/N: Yeah, Hun's a little OOC, but who cares?! I had so effing much fun writing this. :)

Bye bye! Lotsa Love!

-shabsie


End file.
